


Of Climate and Climax

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, First Kiss, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Dewey's gay-baiting leads to Fraser and Kowalski being in a closet literally...and about to come out of one metaphorically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Climate and Climax

**Author's Note:**

> AN # 1 : Written for dS_snippets challenge #20 of 2012. Challenge : to use any of the prompt words "trickle," "blow," "climatic," or "sheet," or the prompt phrase "Tall, blond(e), dark and lean, rough and tough and strong and mean" in a snippet of no more than 300 words. I used them ALL!
> 
> AN # 2 : TYK to my beta, old_grognard, for being "rough and tough and strong and mean" in the reading of this fic...and for knowing that I like it REALLY rough and tough, so assigning me the additional challenge of writing this fic without using any subordinate clauses (so, those of you who are familiar with my usual sentence structure and find this unfamiliar, now you'll know why).
> 
> AN # 3 : The Dorothy Parker poem, "Superfluous Advice," is quoted herein with no copyright infringement intended, under the aegis of the "Fair Use Doctrine" of the U.S. and "Fair Dealing Doctrine" of Canada; this is a non-commercial and not-for-profit use which has no effect on the potential market for nor value of the copyright-holder's work.

"Tall, blond, dark and lean, rough and tough and strong and mean." Detective Tom Dewey bagged the index card that was inscribed with this now-familiar rhyme of the serial killer known as "The Gay-Couples Killer". Detective Jack Huey covered the two dead men with evidence sheets.

Back at the 2-7 Dewey was yanking Kowalski's chain again. "Hey, Vecchio...maybe you and Fraser could go undercover on this 'Gay-Couples Killer' case. Give you a chance to be your real selves while undercover...." Ray quickly swung at Dewey and just as quickly Fraser intervened before Ray could land a blow. Ray stalked out of the bullpen and Fraser followed.

"Ray. RAY. RAY!" Fraser caught up with Ray and pulled him into the supply closet. "Fraser! Didja hear what that asshole Dewey was implying? I shoulda kicked him in the head for that! Hadta deny...."

Suddenly Fraser was thinking about the metacommunication of denials and a Dorothy Parker poem he had read in his grandparents' library : "Should they whisper false of you, never trouble to deny. Should the words they say be true, weep and storm and swear they lie." And Ray was denying up a storm with a climatic range that had started at a trickle and had built to a downpour.

Fraser went where Ray's fierce weather took him. He kissed Ray like lightning striking; they both felt heat and tingling shocks. The moment before Ray kissed him back was like waiting for thunder after the lightning; the moment after Ray kissed him was like a desert now flooding with rain.


End file.
